<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No, She's Definitely a Keeper (Jack Barakat) by AMelancholySunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546330">No, She's Definitely a Keeper (Jack Barakat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine'>AMelancholySunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, KROQ, Moment of Awe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While relaxing before All Time Low's first ever interview with KROQ, Jack realizes how awestruck he is by you, his girlfriend. </p><p>Based on this photo:  https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/190627193396/no-shes-definitely-a-keeper-jack-barakat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Barakat/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bandom Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No, She's Definitely a Keeper (Jack Barakat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's as if this situation were second nature to you. Even though that couldn't be further from the truth.</p><p>The way you animatedly and naturally engage in conversation with the rest of the band, crew members and significant others, as well as smoothly quip tidbits of your knowledge and humor.</p><p>It's a sight that has Jack wholly impressed, yet also proud in a middle school, puppy love, possessive kind of way. That is, "<em>you see (Y/N) over there? Yeah, well, she's my girlfriend. And guess, na, na na, you can't have her!" </em></p><p>"<em>Yep</em>,” Jack thinks, as his lanky body slouches comfortably on KROQ's backstage couch, before All Time Low's first major interview with L. A’s best-known rock radio station, the soles of his boots propped up against the coffee table littered with bottles, cans, Sharpies’ and autographed posters, "<em>She's a keeper"</em>  </p><p>"<em>No</em>,” he negates himself, the sound of your infectious laugh causing him to retire his phone on the leather cushion beside his and to snap his head in your direction. A position, incidentally, that sees his heart flutter at your aura of naturalness and the attitude of just being yourself, his eyes and mouth matching your behavior, twinkling and widening, respectively, but above all has him mentally stating, "<em>No, she's </em>definitely<em> a keeper." </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much like my previous Alex Gaskarth oneshot, this little piece of less than 300 words came to me on the spur of the moment and I actually really like it. That said, I also hope you enjoy it and always, please leave a kudos, a bookmark or a comment! They're always very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>